


I Require Your Warmth In This Storm

by PrinceOfQueens



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airports, Human Names Used, M/M, Snuggling, delayed flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfQueens/pseuds/PrinceOfQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something short and cute for this pairing because it needs some love and attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Require Your Warmth In This Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago ahmahgawd But either way here enjoy it-

With a heavy sigh and stiff plop down on the uncomfortable seat, Andrei groaned and leaned his head back, staring up at the high ceiling with his eyes half lidded.

“And?” A voice to his right, half filled with the hope they would be getting out of the airport soon enough.

“We’re not getting out of a lecture from Art about being on time, let’s go with that.” The Romanian said blandly, feeling quite sick from the six hours that they had been stuck in the fairly small airport for a lay-over to a larger plane. Only when they landed it had started to snow, now it looked like the ice age was about to start up again through the thick glass that overlooked the runways and planes. It looked dead out there due to the storm and Andrei was close to just hiding under the seats to just curl up for a while.

“Oh.” Was his only reply, suddenly uninterested and in a disgusted tone. His head hung over to the side to gaze over the Norwegian who suddenly turned his attention to a book he had brought, the binding thick and Lukas was just past the middle of the pages. His thumb slid down the page as he got past each line - a habit the Romanian had discovered he picked up once they started dating for Andrei’s quite pathetic and desperate need for attention every five minutes once Lukas got into doing something.

He shuddered suddenly, a wave of chills scratching up his spine. “Holy crap…” He breathed out while running his hands over the sleeves of his jacket. Lukas seemed unfazed by the rush of cold air, that of which Andrei found out to be the door that led to the plane opening to let in a few stragglers of workers let outside.

 _‘Oh yeah he lives up with much worse than this… Asshole.'_ was all he could think as his dark amber eyes narrowed before getting a side glance. The cobalt gaze made him freeze and stare back trying not to show a smile to the man in return. A small sigh and the book closed with a small thump and Lukas slid from his seat to sit with his backpack as a backrest and his legs crossed. There was weirder in the airport which felt abandoned with the few people who were actually in the terminal that were supposed to be waiting for a plane. Someone was laying under the seats over by the window; another guy was over by the charging station with a whole hub set up where he currently seemed to be watching a movie, in his lap a little girl no more than three, half asleep against him; lastly a teenage girl who looked as though she just finished crying was with a flight attendant who had apparently gotten her a cup of coffee or hot chocolate, whichever. But Andrei locked his look on Lukas as he held an arm out and stared at his lap before looking up at Andrei.

“Well are you going to come sit with me or am I going to sit here looking odd for a while?” Grinning shortly, the Romanian eagerly sunk to the other’s level and instantly wrapped his arms around the smaller middle in a tight hug. Lukas gasped shortly and nudged the other to ease up a bit though with no prevail. “Crap…” was a bare mutter to be lost when the Romanian leaned up and pressed a short kiss to Lukas’ lips, the slight hint of coffee and fish forever entranced in a taste of the other. Andrei grinned when noticing the corner’s of Lukas’ lips twitch to turn upwards though was let go only a second later to have him open the book once more to find his spot.

‘ _Denied!’_ shouted throughout  his head, somehow sounding just like Gilbert, followed with a laugh that would have Andrei either turning beet red or ready to grab the nearest wine bottle and smash it over the Prussian’s head… with love of course. He couldn’t hurt his ‘cousin’ without offering a peace offering three seconds later.

But shaking it off Andrei sat up again, holding onto Lukas again as he ended up disturbing the other’s reading once more with moving to steal his spot to sit behind him and then pull him close once more. Ah yes… this was more comfy. Lukas’ head rested back against Andrei’s shoulder, legs bent at the knees with the book propped against the man’s legs. Andrei felt a bit less comfy with the seat digging against just under his shoulder blades. Though with the new warmth of body heat he felt a bit better with his fingers laces around the other’s stomach and fiddling with the cloth just lightly and barely with any effort put into it. He was sleepy, it would be around five am his time, and Lukas seemed a bit out of it as well.

His head flopped forward to rest against the other’s shoulder in return, groaning softly and tightening his hold a bit to get a hand running through his shaggy brown hair a bit like a half awake owner would do to their pet. It was calming, Andrei drifting in and out of sleep having to kick a foot lightly to keep from falling into the temptation. Though each kick came slower and less urgent and he soon fell victim.

Lukas on the other had dropped his hand and placed it over the two wrapped around him, fingers curling against the hands for a hold himself, a small smile graced across his lips as he lost focus on the page. He was awake, really, just the gentle snores that lifted right to his ear along with the static of the intercom calling off canceled flights, a if it wasn't obvious enough. Before he couldn’t really wait to get out of here, ready to just go grab a rental car and just drive through the last two countries to Arthur’s place. But, this could be dragged out a little while longer. 

 

 


End file.
